Various devices have been used to accept liquid biological samples, evaluate the sample and display test results by color change such as detecting AIDS, glucose, alcohol abuse, drug abuse, viruses and the like. The simplest of such are single test strips that have a chemical strip that, after dipped in a sample, undergoes a chemical reaction when exposed to the target substance. These test strips are limited in the number of tests that can be performed at one time, limit privacy and create a biological disposal issue. If a series of tests need be performed, multiple test strips are exposed to the same sample, creating a potential for confusion between the different tests and requiring disposal or storage of multiple strips. If the strips have to be retained for evidence or transported to another location, they need to be sealed in a container to prevent contamination and prevent exposure to potentially biologically hazardous materials.
Other devices have extension portions that extend into the sample, and then retract after making contact. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,178 to Cesarczyk and Phildius, which is hereby incorporated by reference. This patent describes a specimen collecting and testing device that slides out of a plastic holder by pushing a shaft, passing the test membrane and exposing it to the sample. The described device is limited to one particular test. Furthermore, once the sample is collected, there is no seal to prevent leakage if this device is to be stored or transported to another location.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for specimen collecting that provides for multiple tests that are easy to read, yet are optionally protected for privacy purposes. Also needed is a specimen collecting device that is self-sealing for mailing, storage and to reduce exposure to biologically hazardous materials.